


He'll come, he'll go

by LunaBell



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, David Bowie Imagine, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, алкоголь, депрессия, секс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBell/pseuds/LunaBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда любовь всей твоей жизни уходит туда, откуда никто не возвращается, хочется умереть. Ну, или, по  крайней мере, переехать и начать жизнь с нового листа, чтобы забыть все те сладкие бессонные ночи, проведённые вместе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll come, he'll go

**Author's Note:**

> Предлагаю к прослушиванию во время чтения Camille O'Sullivan – Lady Grinning Soul

Пошла вторая неделя без него. Будто несмелыми шагами удалялся от меня в историю тот солнечный, но вместе с тем и лишённый всяких красок день, когда ушёл этот чудаковатый волшебник Дэвид. 

По началу боль была невыносима. Солнце, не имеющее ничего общего с той звездой, что греет нас, до ужаса резало глаза - и мне хотелось, чтобы лишь такие отмашки были единственной причиной, почему крупные капли слёз градом текли по скулам вниз до подбородка, а руки нещадно трясло в лихорадке.

Прошло совсем немного времени, и эта буря начала утихать. Не было больше тех слез, машинных движений, исступления, дрожи, завываний...Ушло это отвратное состояние. Но и чувств не было. Не было тех эмоций, смеха, порозовевших от радости щёк. Не было.

В тот момент я решила, что пришло время мне заново начать свою жизнь. И первым пунктом было сменить обстановку, переехать, чтобы послать к чертям знакомые по тем бессонным летним вечерам пейзажи.

Билет на самолёт в один конец был куплен тем же днем, эконом класс, один из самых дешевых, без багажа. Хотелось оставить в этой однокомнатной квартирке всё свое прошлое, прихватив из вещей только самое необходимое. Неповторимое, волнительное ощущение, зародившееся где-то между рёбер. Как будто я выбрасываю в помойку все те моменты, которые мы переживали вместе, накрепко перевязав чёрные мешки, чтобы не дай бог хоть одно воспоминание выскользнуло.

Бросив взгляд на наручные часы, я со спокойной душой села на скамью в зале ожидания. До вылета ещё полтора часа. Ловко распутав черные наушники, я вдела их в уши, погрузившись в океан музыки с глубокими заливами моих мыслей. Их характер было не разобрать. Они витали там, на глубине, словно стайки маленьких рыбок, которых мне, как хищнику, стоило либо проглотить, либо разогнать - с глаз долой, чтобы не гложить голод страданий.

Он был самым лучшим в моей сравнительно недолгой жизни, безусловно. Гораздо старше, Дэйв был опытнее в некоторых вопросах, был хитёр; он знал, как обольщать. Этот чёрт был осведомлен о своей привлекательности и не преминул воспользоваться ею!..

Шикарен во всех смыслах.

Я закрывала глаза и начинала вспоминать жар его ладоней, обхватывавших мою талию, сжимавших мои ягодицы, его мягкие, тонкие губы, щекотно целовавшие мою шею, спускавшиеся всё ниже и ниже, а голос, немного хриплый, всё повторял, как его сводит с ума запах мускатного масла, коим я пользовалась каждое утро.

Я больше не могла сдерживаться, я...Я расплакалась, тяжело всхлипнув, пытаясь вдохнуть душный и сухой воздух аэропорта. Не было сил даже поднять руку, чтобы тыльной стороной стереть влагу с покрасневших глаз. Сквозь всю эту мрачную пелену я приняла твёрдое решение оставить в этом уже ненавистном для меня городе всю печаль, боль и слёзы окончательно.

Стальной, безучастный женский голос оповестил, что началась посадка на мой рейс. Схватив скромную сумку, я немедленно поднялась, чтобы, оглядевшись вокруг, с лёгким сердцем покинуть этот зал навсегда.

~•~•~

В самолёте меня не покидало какое-то смутное предчувствие...Толи беспокойства, толи тревоги...Не разобрать. Оно настолько прицепилось к моему пошатанному подсознанию, что у меня уже начиналась мигрень.

«Слушай, раз не разобрать - в задницу всякие там предчувствия! Выпьешь и расслабишься...»

«Только немного!»

«Чистота грязному сердцу не прикажет!»

-А ну заткнулись! - прошипела я, поймав на себе парочку косых взглядов пассажиров с соседних кресел. Очень весело и увлекательно, прямо-таки, следить за спором твоих внутренних голосов. Я аж тащусь. Хотя, между прочим, они ничего-так идеи толкали. Я не прочь наебазериться к чертям.

Желание всё возрастало, прямопропорционально времени, проведённому в гигантской железной птице, переносившей меня над Америкой по воздуху. Поэтому, по прибытии в аэропорт Лас Вегаса я быстренько пробежала регистрацию и счастливая, с ручной кладью на плече на перевес, рванула в местный бар, в котором когда-то, лет в семнадцать, засиживалась с друзьями. Между прочим, он не из дешёвых. По меркам Вегаса я почти что бомж, но зато я свободный бомж, не зависящий ни от парней, ни от боссов или кого бы там ни было ещё. Это было приятно осознавать. Я как хиппи. Да, точно - не бездомная, а хиппи. Найти бы только комунну... А пока, цель намечена - опустошить минимум пол заведения, и в этот раз внутри черепной коробки уже никто не спорил.

Взобравшись на высокий красный лакированный стул у барной стойки, я щелчком пальцев подозвала к себе парня, разливавшего прохладительные, горячительные и не очень напитки.

-Бармен, соточку трёхзвёздочного одинокой девушке, - мрачным тоном произнесла я, с характерным стуком опустив на деревянную поверхность двадцатку баксов. Он обворожительно улыбнулся, ловко поставив передо мною стопку. Я не выдержала и опустила голову на сложенные перед собой крест на крест руки.

-Парень бросил? - протирая белым полотенчиком стойку, спросил парень. Все в лучших традициях кино.

-Умер, - я старалась, чтобы мой голос держался ровнее, хотя, кажется, он был настолько приглушён, да и музыка не позволяла расслышать, что бармен наверняка посчитал меня бездушной скотиной.

-Оу...Мне очень жаль. - Он на секунду остановился, призадумавшись, - Я за счет заведения тебе отменного Кьянти еще налью. Окей?

Я подняла на него влажные глаза, постаравшись улыбнуться. Даже если бы я была при смерти, от халявной выпивки бы точно не отказалась. Еврейская кровь - никуда не денешься. Тем более, это то, чего я хотела тогда больше всего. Он отошёл, видимо в погреб.

«Ничего там винишко должно бы...» Но чертёнок был прерван отчеканенным «Заткнись уже, задрал».

Я повернулась в сторону зала, безразличным взглядом окинув всех присутствующих. Слишком много и слишком мало человек...Мысли, как будто у меня ПМС. Отлично. Хотя, чего я еще ожида...Ожида...Постойте!

В стороне, где посетители как паровозы дымили кальянными опиумными смесями, на красных дермантиновых креслах, спиной к ней восседал...Да нет, не может быть...Это всего лишь такая же прическа, не более.

Я развернулась обратно к стойке, за раз опрокинув в себя крепкий коньяк, прижав сомкнутый кулачок ко рту. Потом последовала бутылка сладкого Кьянти, потом, вроде, виски и еще что-то...А потом я уже обнаружила себя в облаках кальянного дыма. Я мерно приближалась к нему. Затуманенный алкоголем разум твердил, что это он. «Д-Э-В-И-Д» - эхом отдавалось у меня в голове. Сама и не заметила, как села на колени к мужчине, впавшему в ступор. Но его состояние меня совсем не останавливало. Я жадно припала к его губам, прикрыв глаза и положив на его затылок свою ладонь, оттягивая немного назад его недлинные волосы. Он, кажется не возражал, начиная постанывать. Ощутив, как он сжал мои ягодицы, обтянутые чёрной кожей, я простонала ему в губы:

-Дэвид, как же я скучала...

Мужчина перешёл на мою шею, слегка покусывая тонкую, бледную кожу.

-Я, конечно, не Дэвид, но для тебя, детка, я буду кем угодно... - послышался хрипловатый смех. Не тот голос. Не тот тембр. Я резко оцепенела, с нажимом подняв его лицо за подбородок, чтобы он наконец оторвался от моих ключиц. Глаза карие. Это был не он.

Ничего не объясняя, я резко вскочила с его колен, стряхнув с себя каждое прикосновение. Как же стыдно! Как противно! Я выбежала из бара, вдогонку мне послышались разочарованные возгласы возбужденного незнакомца.  
-Твою мать, что за херня?! Я чувствую себя параноиком... 

На одной ноте кричали в унисон внутренние голоса, повторяя одну и ту же строчку: «Не он». 

-Пора завязывать с алкоголем, - устало произнесла я, потерев красные от навернувшихся слёз глаза ладошкой. «Вот как оно получается: думала, если перееду, он оставит меня в покое. Но даже в другом городе Дэвид не хочет меня покидать...Что же, так тому и быть». Я хмыкнула своим мыслям, внутри всё рвало от боли и разочарования. 

Тряхнув отяжелевшей от выпитого головой, которая итак кружилась от каламбура, творящегося наяву, а теперь еще и окончательно поехала, я нажала кнопку вызова лифта, проигнорировав лестницу. Хотя идти-то всего лишь пролёт. Я бросила глаза в её сторону.

«Чёрт! Да что ж это такое? Что за грёбанное наваждение?!» 

Русая голова вновь промелькнула на верхних ступенях. Я уже потянулась в сторону исчезнувшего наверху объекта, как двери подъёмника открылись, и с моих глаз спала пелена желания...Желания искать приключений на задницу. Я судорожно выдохнула, вступив в кабинку. Мне снова показалось. Пора идти лечится. Эй, никто из моих тараканов не против, если я пойду к серьёзной тёте, чтобы рассказать ей, что я вижу на картиночках с чёрными кляксами? Нет? Вот и славно!

Кое-как добравшись до номера, находящегося в хостеле пару этажами выше бара, я, обессиленная количеством выпитого и произошедшим, рухнула на пружины матраца и сразу же отключилась.

~`~`~

Ночь без сновидений толкнула проснуться меня с рассветом, часов в шесть утра. И это была одна из самых поразительно приятных вещей, случившихся со мной за последний месяц - обычно я просыпаюсь тольк к полудню. «Что ж, новая жизнь - новые привычки» - таков был мой девиз сегодняшнего дня. Похмелье куда-то улетучилось, будто добрый маг из детских сказок пришёл и помог недоребёнку с его недодетскими потребностями.

Бодренько встав с постели, я сладко потянулась. Шаркая ногами, я зашла в ванную. В зеркале всё отстойно, пора привыкнуть. Быстро умывшись холодной водой и прополоскав рот мятным ополаскивателем, я накинула уютный махровый халат, подвязав его на талии. Очень хотелось есть. Кажется, внизу, рядом с ресепшеном была столовая, да и завтрак входил в оплату...В общем, мурлыкая себе под нос песни Дэвида, я спустилась по лестнице на первый этаж, где людей по-идее не намечалось присутствовать.

I-I will be king,

Я ступила на последнюю ступеньку, окинув взглядом стойку, за которой стояла сонная девушка, стараясь что-то объяснить мужчине.

And you-you will be queen,

Я резко остановилась, железной хваткой вцепившись в холодные перила. 

Though nothing, nothing will drive them away

Я совсем перестала петь, из моей головы вылетели все строчки. Да что уж там: вылетело абсолютно всё.

We can beat them, just for one day

Неужели, это был он? Или моё затуманенное подсознание вновь услужливо выдало столь нежданную галлюцинацию?

We can be Heroes, just for one day

Еле переставляя ватные ноги, я подошла к нему сзади, скорее по привычке крепко обвив его талию похолодевшими руками. Мужчина вздрогнул от прикосновения, положив горячие ладони на мои хрупкие запястья.  
-Я знала, что ты жив. - Пара слезинок скатились по порозовевшим щекам, я потёрлась носом о его широкую спину, втягивая, казалось, давно утерянный аромат.

Ресепшенистка пару минут назад отошла, мы стояли там лишь вдвоём.

Он тяжело выдохнул и развернулся ко мне, не размыкая объятий.

-Прости меня, прости...Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще знал о том, что я жив, кроме семьи...Я такой дурак...Я не смог...Прости, - Дэвид начал бормотать, порывисто прижимая меня к себе.

-Тихо, - я приставила указательный палец к его сомкнутым губам, - Не стоит...

Не получилось договорить. Я уткнулась носом ему в шею, прерывисто всхлипывая и задыхаясь от беспомощности. Вся эта лавина эмоций обрушилась на меня слишком резко.  
Дэвид успокаивающе гладил мои волосы, накручивая отдельные пряди на длинные пальцы.

-Я скучал по этому дурманящему запаху твоих волос.

Мокрые, солёные капли с новой силой полились из моих глаз, орошая его рубашку. В который раз ты уже доводишь меня до слёз, Дэвид? Ты же обещал, я буду счастлива, я не буду рыдать. Обещал, что ни на секунду не оставишь меня...

Тихие всхлипывания и рыдания начали перерастать в самую настоящую истерику.

-Ну же, так дело не пойдёт, моя дорогая, - тихо прошептал он, заключив моё покрасневшее лицо в ладони, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза и улыбнуться. Но это почему-то не помогло. Дэвид, вздохнув, подхватил меня на руки и понёс, кажется, куда-то наверх. Я совсем не следила за направлением, практически не соображая. Эмоции, переполнившие мою чашу стабильности за эти десять минут, нашли выход. Они уходили через все потоки слёз, освобождая место чему-то лёгкому, так похожему на моментное счастье, самое яркое и запоминающееся в жизни человека.

Я разомлела в его руках, погрузившись в теплоту и мягкость, сливаясь с ними...Его руки, нежно поглаживающие мою голову, привносили в мой бушующий мир успокоение, а близость заводила, напоминая дни беззаботного прошлого. Я окончательно потеряла голову, когда матрац под тяжестью наших тел прогнулся, и я ощутила на своей шее быстрые влажные поцелуи. От прикосновений его рук низ живота начало сводить легкой судорогой. Я с головой погрузилась в трепещущую, сладкую истому. Тёплая, вязкая жидкость заструилась по коже, усиливая свой темп по мере того, как мягкие, до чёртиков желанные губы скользили всё ниже и ниже, а длинные пальцы развязывали пояс моего белого халата. 

Я и думать-то не думала, что успела по нему так соскучиться за эти дни. Хотя, как могло быть иначе, если разум был полон мыслей о вечной разлуке?

Он покусывал мою кожу, сразу же зализывая покрасневшие места, заставляя меня вскрикивать, мыслями возвращаясь к старой жизни, полной страсти и любви.

-Дэвид, - сквозь стоны тихо произнесла я, мои пальцы запутались в его мягких волосах, непроизвольно оттягивая его голову назад, заставляя его рычать, -Как же невыносимо... - бегло, ладошки перешли ниже, касаясь в невесомой ласке каждой клеточки любимого тела.

Он резко скинул мои руки с себя, крепко прижав их к кровати. Моё дыхание уже давно сбилось. Его руки блуждали по моему нагому телу, безостановочно лаская разгоряченную кожу. Легкие укусы превратились в сильные, вызывающие бешенную отдачу со стороны моего восприимчивого тела, а напускная нежность, призванная успокоить меня, - в животную похоть и жестокость. 

Ты тоже скучал.

Я непроизвольно закатила глаза, до слуха донёсся резкий звук расстегивающейся ширинки.

Первые встречи после длительной разлуки у нас никогда не проходили романтично.

Он не спешил. Он дразнил меня, очерчивая языком контур моих выпирающих ключиц, медленно переходя к груди. 

-Дэвид, - его имя звучало как мольба, я буквально извивалась под ним, стараясь самой сократить это расстояние, - Дэвид... - мой голос сорвался, перейдя на хриплый шёпот, который заводил его. Оно-то и послужило отправной точкой.

Он резко вошёл в меня, на всю длину, заставляя вскрикнуть от наслаждения, такого забытого, но такого родного. Я двигалась навстречу, царапая его запястья от переполнившей меня страсти, оставляя красные следы нашей любви на его бледной коже. Он на миг смягчил хватку, как только от удовольствия ослабились все его мышцы, и я вырвала руки, прижав его к своей груди. 

Мне чертовски хотелось удовлетворить тебя. Однако, ты не эгоист, только пытаешься им казаться: одариваешь меня глубокими толчками, то увеличивая, то снижая темп, растягивая щемящее томление, не давая мне прийти к фееричному заключению. 

Я задыхалась, прикусывая нижнюю губу, впиваясь ноготками в его голую спину. Когда он только успел снять рубашку? Неважно...Я потеряла счёт времени.

Он сжал мою грудь, большими пальцами очерчивая возбужденные соски. С моих разомкнутых губ слетел хриплый стон, который был пойман умелым затяжным поцелуем.

Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что во мне почти не осталось сил. Это тебя злит, раззадоривает, не так ли? 

Я прикусила его язык, чуть оттянув его, заставив рыкнуть Дэвида. Его цепкие, сильные руки подтянули меня, поставив на колени. Я, словно кукла, поддаюсь, бесполезно сопротивляться - да и зачем? Ведь так я получу новую бурю животных эмоций, которых мне чертовски не хватало.

Я выгнула спину, словно кошка, почувствовав его похолодевшие ладони на своём плоском животе, с нетерпением ожидая его внутри, расставляя ноги все шире и шире и расслабленно опуская голову на мягкую перину. Наконец-то. Я вскрикнула, ощущая непрерывные толчки. 

Ты близок к концу, ускоряешься до изнеможения, я это чувствую. 

Мои внутренние мышцы начали импульсивно сокращаться, доводя его до предела. Он резко замедлился, и я ощутила напор тёплого семени в себе. Его тело трясло мелкой дрожью, каждый его выдох отдавался эхом у меня в голове.

~`~`~

Я лежу на боку под тонким прохладным одеялом, устроив свою голову у тебя на плече. Твои руки крепко обнимают меня, тело отдаёт свой жар. Дыхание у тебя спокойное, и, кажется, ты уже заснул. Только сейчас, когда за окном приходит новый день, скрытый от меня тёмной шторой, до меня доходит, что теперь ты меня никогда не оставишь. Теперь мы вместе. Сейчас и навсегда.


End file.
